


Shared Secrets

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Thanks to the Order of Heroes, Selena reunites with the person she thought she'd never see again... going under an alias, just like her.





	Shared Secrets

Selena had been in the Order of Heroes for a while. She sighed, bored by the mundane tasks and training she had to undergo while there were no new missions for her to undertake. The Tempest had closed, and there seemed to be nothing going on. She wanted something worthy of her talents and time. Then she spotted it: a flash of blue hair, an unmistakeable bearing to her walk. A new warrior, who others claimed was a mystery. But she recognized her in an instant. Yet, how could it be her? After being separated so long... "Hey!" The red haired mercenary called after her, running to her side. The newcomer turned, a mask on their face. She seemed taken aback for a moment, but regained her composure quickly. "Erm... how can I help you?" Selena knew that voice and that tone. The shorter hair wasn't enough to fool her. But now that she got a good look... The short hair look was working wonders... The masked warrior tilted their head. "Was there... something you wanted?" Selena rapidly shook her head to clear her thoughts. What had she wanted? Oh, right.

"L... Lucina... that's you, right...?" They turned their head. "Y-you must have me mistaken for someone else, Severa..." Eyes lighting up, Selena triumphantly folded her arms and gave a smug smirk. "Ha! No one here calls me by that name! It IS you, princess!" Regaining her own confidence, she continued on. "Everyone here calls me Selena..." With a wink she gave a teasing sneer. "I won't tell if you won't... okay?" Lucina nodded after a moment's hesitation. They began to walk, side by side, quietly speaking to one another. "So, Sev... Selena. How have you been keeping...?" Selena saw a look of worry cross her face, even with that mask. The last time they had seen each other, things had been far more dire than here. From her expression, Selena could only imagine what Lucina had seen her go through in the moments before they had been... separated. "Ah, fine, Lady Camilla... she's the princess I work for now... she's been good to me..." It was coming back to her now, how long they'd been apart, the long nights wondering if she'd ever see the blue haired princess she had sworn to protect ever again, seeking comfort from Camilla late in the evenings for the promise that she wouldn't have to leave her side either... Her hand fumbled for Lucina's, seeking reassurance and confirmation that she was still here, that they wouldn't have to be apart.

Their fingers managed to intertwine, and Selena's heart quickened. Her face began to flush red. All those thoughts from the long period of separation had coalesced into certainty about how she felt for the royal. And now she was with her again, looking dashing and mysterious, entrusted with her secret, and she knew more than ever that she would need to tell her the greater secret she had hidden, even from herself. Gathering her courage, the mercenary pulled Lucina aside, behind a pillar, away from prying eyes. "Er, Se...Selena, what do you..." She got on her tip toes, closing her eyes as they began to well with tears from the hurricane of emotions she was experiencing. Her lips pressed against the princess's, as she had desired, imagined, and dreamed of for so long, thinking she would never have the opportunity again, now seizing the chance before it could slip away ever again. The texture of her lips as she pressed her own upon them was more soft, comforting, and inescapable than Severa had envisioned. She could feel the sudden start of shock in Lucina... and then reciprocated it as Lucina placed her hands upon Selena's burning cheeks. The fervor with which the masked royal returned Selena's kiss took her aback, and made the moment all the better. She could no longer hold back, wrapping her arms behind her dearest friend and greatest love's back, her face as red as her own hair, no longer caring, just wanting this moment to last endlessly.

But it did end, eventually, with Selena and Lucina parting lips with a sigh, both at regret from finishing, but also of relief and joy from finally unleashing that pent up desire. Her eyes still wet with tears of loosed yearning, she smiled, unable to see her princess's eyes through the mask, but knowing anyhow that she would have similar joy in her fascinating branded eye.

"I... I'm sorry, I couldn't help..." The blue haired girl shook her head.

"I... I missed you so badly, Sev... And I always wanted to tell you that... I love you..."

From the way she looked at Lucina, one would never think that Selena had ever had a scowl in her life, her bright and elated smile showing limitless happiness and contentment at hearing the words she had sought for so long.

"...I, uh... I... love you too... Luci... princess... whatever you want me to call you." With a giggle, Lucina leaned down to Selena and whispered.

"I've been going by Marth... but you can just call me 'love' if you want..." Selena quickly shook her head, sweating, embarrassed just by the thought.

"T-too much..."

"...I'll think of something..." Lucina replied, blushing, the two sharing in passion and the feeling of being flustered by one another, enjoying each other's reaction to the other's full on, bare affection. Selena looked around nervously, worrying that the Order of Heroes would call upon one or the other at any moment, or both at once...

"We can... continue this later, erm, your majesty."

Lucina nodded. Your majesty... she rather liked that one. "...another time, Selena." She grinned at the mercenary. Selena bit her lip, smirking.

"...you know I can't see you winking under that mask, right?"

Lucina looked away, avoiding eye contact in spite of her mask, feeling that teasing look from Selena burning her to the core. Just how she liked it.

"I'm... er..." The princess coughed. Selena leaned back against the pillar, her hand touching Lucina's.

"Let's... let's just stay together... as long as we can..." Both shared gentle smiles with one another, fingers intertwining, not letting go again.


End file.
